A pulse of light propagating through a single mode fiber experiences pulse broadening due to dispersion and self-phase-modulation. This results in a loss of multiphoton fluorescence generation efficiency at the output end of the fiber. We have theoretically investigated the effect of introducing a dispersion at the input end (~prechirping~) on pulse broadening. Our results show that a 800 nm, 1 nJ, 100 fs pulse generates about a factor of ten lower two-photon fluorescence after propagating through a 1m single mode silica fiber (compared with propagation through free space). In this case, optimal prechirping improves two-photon generation efficiency by about 20%. However, prechirping has an increasing advantage at higher pulse energies.